Vulnerable
by evzgurl
Summary: They're both stubborn and strong, but Batman soon finds out that Superman is vulnerable to more than Kryptonite.
1. Chapter 1

Dark hues of red smeared Bruce's Batman suit as he held Clark in his arms. This wasn't suppose to happen. Superman was invulnerable. Or so Bruce had allowed himself to think over the years. Forgetting about Kryptonite. Forgetting about the achilies heel of _his_ beloved 'Man of Steel'.

He cursed himself for not having super-speed or teleportation powers. Cursed the very heavens itself as he watched the Joker place a green kryptonite bullet into his gun and pull the trigger.

_**BANG!**_

A flash of light illuminated the dark alley as the bullet was sent flying towards Superman. The Joker fleeing the scene just as Batman arrived.

The Dark Knight flipped opened pockets on his utility belt with feeble shaking hands. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he found the red kryptonite and forcefully shoved it at Clark. As if shoving the red glowing rock hard enough into Clark would somehow will him to live. The rock took his powers away and the effect of the green kryptonite. But if the krytonite didn't kill him, there was still a high chance the bullet would.

Bruce tapped his com-link and called into the watch tower, "J'onn, I need immediate transportation of me and Superman and have the med team on standing by to prep Superman for sugery."

J'onn didn't say a word as he did as Batman commanded. Though he did wonder as to how Superman reached a point of near death as Batman arrived with Superman in his arms.

Bruce wasted no time in laying Clark on an operating table. Medics franticly hooked him up to all sorts of monitors as Bruce scrubbed up for the impending operation. Once Bruce had learned of the Kryptonians surviving the assault from Brainiac and still living on Krypton, he flew out to gain as much knowledge of the strange planet as possible. Thrus making him the only capable doctor for Clark on Earth.

Bruce had to calm his nerves and steady his hands as he picked up the scapple and made a small incision mere centimeters from Clark's carotid artery. Fully aware of how delicate a procedure he was executing as one of the monitors began to beep following a slight drop in Clark's blood pressure.

"_Don't die on me you son of bitch! Don't you dare die on me! Not before I-" _ Bruce growled under his breath and cut his words short.

A nurse swooped in and quickly got his BP back up before Bruce continued.

Five hours.

It had been five hours since Bruce had skillfully navigated his way through the alian body and retrieved the kryptonite laced bullet. Bruce stayed by his side the entire time. A chair pulled close to the bed as he rest his head on the bed by Superman's chest as he waited for those big blue eyes to open. Waited for some sign, any sign, that the other man would be okay.

Only a small handful of medical staff and the founding Justice League memberes knew of Superman's current status. Wonder Woman stopped by briefly, never doubting that Superman wouldn't pull though, but merely checking in to see how Bruce was holding up. J'onn didn't need his martian mind reading to know that Batman had 'Fuck off' stamped all over him, so he gave him a healthy distance and stayed away from the I.C.U all together. Hawk-girl and Green Lantern were on a date when J'onn informed them and rushed over as soon as they could. Hawk-girl had the same mentallity about the whole situation as Wonder Woman did, but she came anyway to support her boyfriend, of whom she knew didn't handle these types of situations well. She gave GL's hand a slight squeeze and patted Bruce on the shoulder as they left, "He'll pull through."

That left Flash.

Bruce expected him to be the first one to rush over in a streak of red lightning to check up on Clark. But over the years Wally had become best friends with both he and Clark. The news struck Wally the hardest...besides Bruce that was.

Wally sat on the edge of his bed, hands on his knees, slowly rocking back and forth like a child trying to fight off tears. Finally he grasped a small thread of sanity and pulled himself out of his pit of despair. Now wasn't the time to wollow, his friend was still alive and fighting to hang on, and needed all the support he could get. Wally pulled up his mask and swiftly took off.

A moment later the doors flung open as Wally made his rapid entrance, taking off his mask as he stood beside Bruce. A blaze of red, wild, unkempt hair and a cocksure grin. "Hey a Bats. How's Big Blue doin'?" Wally motioned towards Clark.

Bruce pushed himself up to stand and walk the lenght of the room, "He should have woken up hours ago." Bruce said flatly, not letting his voice betray his emotions, but unable to hide how tired he was.

"Have you been with him the whole time? Bruce, have you even slept?" Wally's voice was warm and sympathetic.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair and spoke to the floor, "Couldn't leave him. No time to sleep. Need...need to watch over him. My fault. Should have stopped it." As Batman, Bruce was no stranger to lack of sleep, but he had gone three whole days prior to the attack without, and apparently four was his tipping point.

Knowing how stubborn his friend could be, Wally knew he would push himself to stay vigilant until Clark awoke. It was even more futile to argue with Bruce that what happened wasn't his fault and he did the best any of the League members could have done. Save for the exception of perhaps Alfred, Wally was the only one who would understand that Bruce had allowed himself to fall in love with the Man of Steel. And if there was one thing he had learned about Bruce Wayne over the years, it was that he didn't handle things well when the people he loved were hurt, he would turn inwards and find some way to blame himself.

The ginger-haired man rushed out the doors and back with a large 2-liter mug of Slurp-N'-Gulp coffee and about a dozen energy drinks and snacks. "Figured you could use the energy boost and something to eat." Flash said as he laid the bag of goodies by Bruce's feet.

Bruce attacked the coffee and ravonously nawed on a piece of beef jerky. Thankful for the gifts of sustenance that allowed him to slowly regain the ability to function properly. "Thanks Wally."

"No prob Bats. Ya want me to stay? Or would you rather do your usual brooding bat routine?" Wally smirked as he knew full well what the reply would be.

"Brooding, of course." The bat replied.

"Allright. I know when I'm not wanted." Wally smirked. "Let me know if anything changes." And in a crimson blur Flash was long gone and home.

"Bru...Bruce? Wh...Where am I?" Superman's voice was a bleak whisper. His baby blues bleary as they tried to adjust to the bright hospital lights and took note of Bruce by his side.

Bruce shot right up and wrapped his arms around Clark. He had made it. A sigh of relief washed over Bruce. Every muscle in his body finally able to relax as he let sleep take him, not caring that he passed out, head on Clark's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around him.

J'onn walked in shortly after Bruce let himself drift off. "It's not surprising he's exhausted. He kept a constant watch over you. I am glad to see you are doing well friend. Would you like me to move Mr. Wayne off you?"

Truth be told, Clark didn't mind the sleeping bat on his chest. He loved the warmth of his breath on his neck and relished in the fact that the raven-haired man had been with him the whole time. "No, that's okay J'onn. I'd rather not disturb him."

"Very well." The martian said as he took his leave.

Several long hours later, Bruce awoke in shock. Reality crashing down apon him that he had passed out on Superman. Bruce jumped back from Clark and cleared his throat with a low throaty rumble, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. J'onn told how hard you pushed yourself to keep an eye on me." Clark said as his ocean blue eyes peered deeply into Bruce's steel-blues and he thought back to the words he had heard Bruce speak as he operated on the Krytonian man, "Not before you what?"

"What?" Bruce puzzled, still shaking off the calls of sleep that beconed to him.

"When I was-" Clark paused momentarily, "When I was dying, I heard you say I couldn't die, not before you and then you stopped speaking. So I can't die before you do what?"

"Not before I save you. So your death isn't because of me failing to back up my partner on a mission." Bruce hastily lied.

"Oh." Clark sighed before gazing at his friend with a weak smile brushing across his handsome chisled face. "I was hoping you felt the same way I do. Perhaps I mis-read the tone of your voice and heard something that wasn't there."

"Perhaps you did." Words had never sounded more cold, more venomous from Bruce's lips.

"Damn it Bruce! Why do you do this! Why do you always push everyone away! Why won't you let me love you and just admit you love me too!"

"Because-" Bruce's voice began to faulter. "Because everyone I love dies! I can be a mentor, an employer, casual aquaintence, but I _can not_ be a lover."

Powerful arms wrapped themselves around Bruce, drawing him into the Man of Steel's firm chest. Warm skin pressed to the side of Bruce's face.

For years they had been a couple, though neither of them would admit it. There were late night visits, some just to converse briefly and spend time with each other. Others were longer and lasted into the wee hours of the morning if not the afternoon. The later of the two often ended in them waking up, limbs entangled, bodies pressed close and a slick sticky mess between them.

They were there for each other in every possible way, but still neither admitted what their families allready knew. They were a couple and very much in love.

Instead, their relationship went something like this: I love you. I hate you. I need you. Get away from me! I'm sorry. I love you.

"I...I can't. Clark, I can't."

Clark held Bruce close, stroking his hair lovingly as he shushed and soothed him. "It's okay Brucie Bear. You're not alone any more."

Brucie Bear? His mom had called him that. Bruce closed his eyes tight as the warm wetness of tears spilled onto Clark's chest.

"Bruce? You're...crying?"

Bruce fought to keep his voice calm, "My mother used to call me that. I was her 'Little Brucie Bear' is what she'd always say. I just...never thought I'd hear it again. Much less hear it from a man, especially you." Bruce broke away from Clark and started for the door. "I have to go." He pulled his bat-cowl back on.

Clark jolted up and was about to chase after him, when Bruce spun around on his heels, a finger pointed in Clark's direction.

"Stay put!" Bruce ordered with the usual Batman-like voice returned to him. "You're on dyalisis until that machine chimes off. I removed the bullet, but a lot of that Kryptonite got absorbed into your blood. Until it's all been filtered out of your system you are not going anywhere. I'll call Wally to make sure of that while I'm gone. Or do I need to call your ma?"

Clark's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Bruce glared back at Clark.

"Wally will be just fine. Besides I'd prefere if ma didn't know about this. I know she worries enough as it is without having to see her son in a hospital bed like this."

"Fair enough. Then we're done here."

"No Bruce, we are far from done."

"Wan anuner chewee dewg?" Flash asked as he crammed another chilly dog into his mouth.

"Uh, no thanks." Clark politely declined before continuing to fill Wally in on what he had just missed.

"Wait, hold up. He said what?"

"Okay, well he didn't actually come out and say it. You know how Bruce is. But it was well implied. He loves me. He even cried in front of me."

"The Bat cries? Whoah, he must really be in deep if he let his guard down that much around you." Wally was stunned and poked tentativly at a dish of fries.

"I know. My problem is, what now? Where do I go from here?"

"Land sakes boy. Would you just talk to him already! I've known since the first time you brought Bruce here to visit your childhood home, that you were more than just friends. Honestly Clark, how many friends that are just friends does a grown man take on a trip to his home town? It was bad enough when you two were talking about everything but your love for each other, but this business of the two of you acting like the other doesn't exist is for the birds. Get your butt up, go find him and talk to him! You know I can't stand to see my sweet baby boy moping around the house. There's a pretty big hole in that strong heart of yours and it's not one your Ma can fix. Bruce put it there and only Bruce can mend it." Ma Kent practically shoved her son out the door to take her advice to find Bruce.

Finding Bruce wasn't that hard. He almost never left Gotham and nights were the easiest times to find him, just zoom off to the nearest crime, bust the bad guys and wait for the Batman to show up. Clark loved having his superspeed for nothing if not this moment.

The roar of the Batmobile's jets cut off as Batman arrived on scene. Cape billowing in the breeze as he steped out and glared at Superman. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You don't call, don't write, how else am I gonna get your attention. You've been avoiding me ever since that day. I came to talk to you. To set things straight."

"Fine. But not here. Not where people might over hear our conversation. I'm off patrol in an hour before Nightwing takes over. Come find me then, then I promise I'll talk, no more avoiding you."

Clark killed time touring the city before walking back to Wayne manor. Of course he couldn't just walk through the main entrance this late at night, people would ask too many questions if he were seen. He had to take the secrete entrance into the batcave. Clark hated that he couldn't just use the front door, but he knew for once Bruce wasn't just being paranoid and had a point. He was a few minutes early but figured Bruce wouldn't mind if he went in anyway. Dick was there, all suited up in his Nightwing costume, waiting for Bruce to brief him on tonight's patrol and tell him what sectors of the city needed to be patrolled for the night.

"Superman? What's wrong? Lex in town again?" Dick commented as he noticed Clark making his way into the cave.

"No, I just need to speak with Bruce about something important." Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"He loves you. He won't admit it,but he does. He spent the whole month you two were apart brooding around here. Upped our training exercises and went on more dangerous missions then I've seen him take on the entire time I've known him. It was like he was trying to die. I admit I haven't known Bruce as long as you, but in my experience, when he's this pissed off...well you must be doing something right. The more he loves someone, the more he has a tendency to shy away from them and push them away. He thinks he's protecting us. I just think he's being an ass." Dick's cheeks reddened as he realized who he was speaking to and felt like he had just sworn in front of a little kid. "Excuse my language. But my point is Bruce has far too many issues. For as many physical scars he has, he's got just as many on the inside. Stick with him, don't back down and show him you're not going anywhere and I'm sure he'll slowly let you in. Above all else though, don't be gentle about it. He's hard headed, arrogant and stubborn. If you're gonna make any progress, he needs blunt force to push him out of his comfort zone and into your arms." Dick folded his arms and sat down. "And don't look so shocked. Everyone but you and Bruce could see how much in love you two are."

Bruce pulled in, gave Nightwing a rundown of what he expected for the night and took a seat across from Clark. "Talk." Batman commanded in his gruff Batman voice.

"Don't Bruce, just don't. I'm here to talk to you not Batman. I...oh would you take that damn thing off!" Clark blushed a bit as he let his temper rise a little. "Sorry. I just...I just don't like it when you wear your cowl when I'm speaking to you. I hate it when you hide behind that thing."

A snort escaped Bruce's lips as he pulled his cowl off, "We all can't just throw on glasses and part our hair differently." A smug tone over took his voice as his icy blue eyes fixed upon Clark.

Clark wanted so much to reach over and Smack him up side the head, like Ma had done when Clark was little and took a cocky tone with her. Instead he settled for something less of amuzement, "I suppose you're right. Look, I'll get straight to the point. I missed you. I've spent the past month holed up in my childhood bedroom. Staring at the JL team photo of us, crying and trying everything I could to forget you. To move on and stop hurting. It took Ma practically shoving me out the door and telling me to go find you to realize that until I'm in your arms again I...I'll never stop hurting. I'm vulnerable to more that just Kryptonite. There's one thing on this planet that makes me more vulnerable and that's you." Clark burried his head in his hands as tears cascaded down his face with a force matched by the torrents of rain he heard crashing down just outside the cave.

And then the gentle tug of hands on his arms and fingers wiping his tears away. A kiss on the lips. A strong embrace and stroking of his hair.

"I love you."

The words echoed into the darkness of the night and reverberated off the cave walls. I love you. Those three simple words Clark had fought so long to hear from Bruce, made Clark's heart melt and made the Man of Steel cry again. Tears of joy as he clung onto his best friend, his lover and maybe one day his husband.

"So, what now?" Clark's bright blue eyes shone. A shy smile on his face.

"It's late. It's time for bed." Bruce stated, crushing Clark's heart as he walked away.

'Of course Bruce was tired, he had just finished an all night shift patroling Gotham.' Clark turned to leave.

Bruce glanced over his shoulder and shot a seductive look at Clark. "You coming?"

Using his speed, Clark was instanly by Bruce's side, "I thought you said you were going to sleep?"

"Bed's big enough for two. And I never said you couldn't sleep with me. 'Though if you don't want to sleep, that's ok, I'm sure you could think of _some way _to keep busy." A sly smirk made Bruce seem even more irresistable.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark laid his back on the bed and threw his arms over his head.

"What are you doing Clark?" Bruce inquired.

Clark blushed. "Well I thought you said-"

"I never said you had to bottom. I think you've gotten more than your share of that." A mischievous yet charming smile was on Bruce's face.

Clark's breath caught in his chest as he thought, "Is he seriously saying what I think he is? No, it can't be, in all the years I've known him he's never once let me be inside him."

While Clark was swooning at the thought of finally taking his lover, Bruce was busy undressing, he lay there in nothing but his tight boxer-briefs.

As if reading his mind, Bruce snapped him back to reality, "Come on Clark. Don't make me wait all night. You're the only person I've ever trust to do this. I know I'm not good at saying it or showing it much, but I do love you and I want to show you how much, so get over here. Just do whatever you feel like."

Clark's heart melt upon hearing such sweet words uttered from Bruce, his Bruce. Such kindness, kindness Clark had always known he was capable of and waited so long for.

For once Bruce wasn't finding ways to build up walls between them or push him away. And Clark intended to seize this opportunity to the fullest.

Clark took his time, tracing kisses along Bruce's battle-scarred body, mapping out every inch and claiming it as his own. He paused at a few of the deeper scars, marveling at how strong his lover was to have endured so much.

"Would you cut that out! Look, I know I'm not a pretty boy like you, but every one of these scars represents the countless lives I've saved, and I wouldn't trade them anything." Bruce scornfully remarked.

"It's all right, I wasn't judging you. I'm just amazed at all you've done. It's easy for me, I'm not human, but you…you do it all with nothing but that sexy intelligence of yours."

"And a bunch of money." Bruce laughed."

"Yeah and a bunch of money."

Clark knew Bruce was still nervous about having his body examined so closely, having every ugly scar exposed, but he continued to take advantage of this long awaited opportunity. He pressed his lips to the tender flesh on Bruce's neck and began to gently suck on it.

A small muffled moan escaped Bruce's lips despite his best efforts to contain it.

"Stop teasing me and just put it in!" The bat growled.

Clark was like a nervous school boy, he looked around the room for some lube, "Where do you keep the lube?"

"Don't have any. Women make their own." Bruce smiled coyly. "You're the first guy I've ever been with, and I never planned on it to get this serious. Not that that's a bad thing. Just put it in quick, I can handle it."

Without any lube or preparation, the man of steel slammed it all into his tight hole in one hard thrust.

Bruce whimpered and desperately clawed at the bed.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry. The way you were talking I thought you'd be loose enough to take it. I'll pull out and let you adjust."

Bruce's hands flew up to pull Clark closer to him. "Don't you dare move! I've waited way too long for this; I should've let you do this sooner. I'll get used to it. Now fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

Clark was stunned; he had never thought he'd see Bruce want it this bad. It almost scared him how much he wanted it. But he obliged his love with a pure animalistic force. Clark saw he was still in a lot of pain and trying to adjust to having his huge Kryptonian dick up his ass, but he kept growling for more.

"Faster! Faster! Fuck me hard! Deeper! Aww yeah! Pound that tight fuckin' ass! Tear it up!" Bruce moaned and groaned and swore up a storm as Clark tried his best to fuck him as hard as he wanted it. This was a side of Bruce, that until tonight, he had only shared with Selina. She never cared how rough she got with Bruce. It was different with Clark though. He kept pausing every so often, big blue eyes gazing lovingly down at Bruce, making sure he was okay.

Clark could feel an orgasm splashing the walls of Bruce's tight ass. When he was done he tried to pull out, but Bruce's ass tightened around him and seemed to pull him back in, sending another spasm of cum shooting out and over flowing Bruce as it gushed out of him, milking it for all it was worth and dripping down his perfect bubble butt in a pool beneath their bodies.


End file.
